


Spare Parts

by KellynKupcake



Series: KakaYama Week 2015 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Belonging, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KakaYama Week 2k15.<br/>Day 1: Team 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Parts

Tenzō smiled at the playful banter between the people in front of him. Kakashi had not let the fact that he was now the Hokage change the way he interacted with people. The small smile hidden firmly behind the familiar mask was known only to him. He loved that fact.

Tenzō shook his head, his smile growing wider as Naruto leapt towards his lover's mask, reminiscent of the first time he has ever tried to remove it nearly 6 years before. It was ridiculous to think that so much time has passed and what exactly lay beyond that mask was still a running joke between the 4 of them. Sakura scolded Naruto heavily for disrespecting the Hokage as Kakashi deflected the frontal attack with ease. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend’s stupidity. Sai however stood slightly to the side, looking as left out as Yamato felt.

Tenzō motioned to him once and he immediately moved to join him under the shade of the trees where they watched the other 4 play fight.

“It is hard to find an opening to speak around them.” Sai admitted softly, looking to Yamato for reassurance. He nodded once, understanding brewing inside him as he agreed.

“They have a bond that is beyond what you or I could hope to have with them.” He said softly, feeling the other man slump slightly. “That's not to say that we can't be friends with them” Yamato clarified. “It just means that…” He paused. “They are team 7 and we are… More like spare parts.” He finished.

“Oh.” Sai answered softly, turning back towards his team and sighing. “Well, I was only hoping for friends so… Perhaps that will suffice.” He said cheerily. Yamato eyed him wearily. He has to admire the kid’s attitude.

 

~

 

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi asked, his nose nuzzling in behind his partners ear as he wrapped warm hands around his front.

“Nothing.” Tenzō lied, keeping his eyes focused on the sauce he was stirring despite the warm breath on his neck. Kakashi waited a second. There was only so long these days that Tenzō could keep in his feelings before he broke down and spilled his guts. The record was 5 minutes and 6 seconds Kakashi recalled. Give or take the minute he spent opening and closing his mouth before he actually spoke.

But this time there was nothing. Kakashi was surprised to say the least. He hoped beyond hope that this was it. The sign he had been waiting for to show him that Tenzō was recovering from the torture he received during the war. The silent nod of approval that they needed to move forwards.

His heart sank hours later as he lie in bed waiting for his lover to join him. It was very brief, but he knew what he had seen. Tenzō’s tortured soul shone through his dark eyes as he pulled his undershirt from his frighteningly thin frame. The dark circles under his eyes had begun to fade in the past weeks, but in the low light of the bedroom they seemed darker than ever.

Kakashi held his arm out, inviting his partner to lay on his chest. Tenzō obliged, sighing contently as sharp fingernails ran softly over his scalp. Working behind a desk for the last few months had allowed them to grow. Although the felt soothing working through his hair, there was nothing Tenzō enjoyed more than the feel of them raking down his back as his lover climaxed under him.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi tried again, hoping to shake loose whatever horrible thoughts were flying around in his lover's head. Tenzō rolled his eyes in frustration. He was actually starting to relax, he didn't feel like talking about his selfish woes right before bed.

"Nothing.” He lied again. Kakashi stopped his petting immediately, his hand falling by his side instead of wrapping around Tenzō as it usually would.

“What's wrong with _you_?” Tenzō asked in amusement, lifting himself up on to his elbow to study the other mans tired face.

“You always do this.” Kakashi sighed, his eyes staring firmly at the ceiling.

“Do what?” Tenzō scoffed, the way the tables turned becoming comical to him.

“You won’t let me help you when I'm available. You wait until I’m in an important meeting with a diplomat from another country or discussing plans for new public buildings to break down. Then I’m the asshole because I wasn’t there when you needed me.” He replied, his eyes flicking towards Yamato’s before back to the ceiling.

”I'm so sorry my mental health is so inconvenient to you.” Tenzō retorted flatly. Kakashi rolled his eyes, sighing heavily before setting them on his partner once more.

“Let me help you. Tell me what's wrong.” He said firmly, sitting up and crossing his legs in front of him. “Please?” He asked, resting his hands in his lap. Tenzō sighed as well, mirroring Kakashi’s actions so he was sitting in the same position opposite him.

“You want to know what's wrong with me?” He asked, his tone defensive. Kakashi nodded in earnest. “You really want to know? Like you will listen to all I have to say and then respond with something helpful?” He asked. Kakashi nodded again, motioning with his hands for the other man to continue.

Tenzō screwed his eyes shut and rubbed his face in his hands before dropping them once more in to his lap. He looked around the room, his hesitance to speak his thoughts out loud had his mind screaming for a distraction. When he found none he resigned himself to finally telling his lover what was bothering him.

“I'll never have what you have. It’s too late for me to become a Jonin Sensei. I'll never have my own team. Besides even if I had the opportunity I’m body guard to the Hokage, I’m not sure I could give that up to be a Sensei.” He said softly, relief starting to fill him as his inner turmoil was released. There was a small silence as Tenzō stared at the shrunken blanket covering his lap. He looked up, anger coursing through him as he realised Kakashi was trying incredibly hard to suppress a laugh. One hand covered his mouth as he forced back the laughter while the other one was held out in front of him in either a sign of surrender or because he was preparing to deflect an attack Tenzō couldn’t decide.

“What the fuck Kakashi?” He asked, launching forwards to push the other man’s chest. Kakashi let himself fall backwards, removing the hand from his mouth and using it to push Tenzō off him.

“I’m sorry!” He laughed as their hands locked together and they began to wrestle. “You’re just so stupid.” He finished, the silence after his speech deafening as Tenzō stilled.

“What?” He asked, the angle he was on making his features look ridiculously menacing.

“I said, you’re just so stupid.” Kakashi repeated, teasing the bull and receiving the horns as he was flung from the bed in to the opposite wall. “Ah, fuck.” He groaned as he pulled himself in to a sitting position. “I'm an old man now, go easy on me.” He said softly, rolling his shoulder and cracking his neck.

“What do you mean I’m stupid?” Tenzō asked from his position on the bed. His arms were folded tight against his chest. Kakashi stood, walking towards his lover and holding out his hand.

”Haven’t you realised it yet?” He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

“Realised what?” Tenzō asked, reaching out to take his lover's hand.

“That this is where you belong.” Kakashi said softly, pulling him to his feet and kissing him passionately. Tenzō closed his eyes, falling in to the kiss. His eyes flew opened as Kakashi pulled back, a wave of déjà vu sweeping over him. The words he had spoken were vaguely familiar, as if he had once dreamed them. “You don’t need a team of your own. You already have one. You are a part of team 7.” Kakashi whispered, his hand stroking lovingly over his partners face. “Team 7 may have started with only 4 members, but now it has 6.” He continued.

Yamato felt his heart swell as tears pricked at his eyes. He had never thought about it that way before. He had always envied Kakashi and his team and dreamed of some day being a part of it. Not realising that the day he had stepped in for Kakashi his dream had already come true. He was their Captain. He protected them and they loved him for it. Without him they would never have gotten as far as they did.

He blinked a few times, a smile creeping on to his face as he realised Kakashi was right. He _was_ stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they frick fracked.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one shot. Ironically I don’t remember if they do or don’t remember their dreams from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. But in this story they obviously don't. ;)


End file.
